kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice
|anime = #J20/#E18 - #J28/#E26 - #J48/#E43 - #J66/#E66 - #J99/#E99 |type = Elemental |hat = Old: A crown of ice crystals surrounded by a yellow (originally blue) circlet and a round orange (blue in Kirby Super Star Ultra) gem in its center. Sometimes has light-blue tinted skin. Anime: Similar to the above, but the gem is blue and in a six-sided flake-shaped gemstone with a yellow outline, and there is an icy visor directly underneath it. Kirby turns blue. New: The gem is from the anime, but the circlet is violet with no visor and the crystals are shorter. No color change. |elements = Blizzard |powers = Freezes surface of water and lava |icon = |enemies = Pengi, Master Pengy, Frigis, Snowl, Emp, Wappa, Prank, Bukiset (ice sword), Antler (white), Shield Guard's blizzard shield, Propeller ( ) Chilly ( ) |mini-bosses = Yuki, Mr. Frosty ( ) Ice Sphere Doomer |bosses = Miracle Matter's ice crystals (ice form), Dark Mind's blue stars, Goriath's snowballs |helper = Chilly |amiibo = Rosalina}} Ice is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It is a very basic ability that displays freezing properties and parallels the Fire ability in moves. It debuted in Kirby's Adventure. General Information Ice's main function is to unleash a wintery breath of ice, turning any enemy it touches into an ice cube. After that, Kirby is able to kick the frozen enemy forward into other enemies or obstacles. If the icy block isn't kicked shortly after it materializes, it automatically explodes. Rather than running, Kirby calmly ice-skates through the level, making it easier for him to kick his frostbitten foes along. The Ice ability has two extensions, both of which are derived from properties of said ability. These are the Freeze (the ability it is often confused with) and the Ice Skating abilities. Ice appears as a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Moveset Damage Values Animal Friends ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Moveset Every player has an invisible freeze gauge when Ice is being used. When this gauge fills, the player will be frozen in a block of ice. Video Kirby Battle Royale Ice and Spear Showcase Robobot Armor Mode In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Ice Kirby appears as a trophy. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Kirby uses Ice Breath as his second Standard Special Custom Move. Kirby stands in place and exhales ice from his mouth. Opponents who touch it will be frozen. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Ice Kirby appears in the anime. In Kirby Right Back at Ya!, he uses a slightly different hat design from the games with a six-pointed blue gem and small visor at the front. His skin turns blue, as it does in Kirby Super Star. He can breathe icy wind at his enemy to freeze him or her, and naturally it's not very useful against an ice-based foe, like Ice Dragon, unless it's an "inside" job, but can use the Freezer Suction/Ejection and Ice Kick on non-ice foes. Transformation Sequence In the transformation sequence, a chill wind makes Kirby shiver and turn blue before his crown of ice crystals appears and Kirby wears a visor crown. Ice Kirby Transformation (English) Ice Kirby - Transformation Flavor Texts Related Quotes In Other Languages The meaning of the Ice ability is mostly constant throughout other languages. Its Japanese name is アイス (Aisu), meaning Ice. Similarly, its German name, Eis, means Ice, along with its Spanish name, Hielo, its French name, Glace, and its Italian name, Ghiaccio. Its Chinese name, however, is slightly different; it is 冰冻 (Bīngdòng), meaning Freeze. This Chinese word can mean Freeze, but Chinese also has its own, distinct name for the Freeze ability. Finally, its Russian name, Лёд (Lod), also means Ice. Trivia *In Kirby's Adventure, Kirby will turn pale white and blue to signify this change. In later games without ability caps, he only changes color as he performs his special move. *Despite Ice being the more extensive Copy Ability between Freeze and itself, Freeze made an appearance in the ''Kirby'' series before Ice. *Along with Sword and Tornado, Ice is the fourth most commonly used Copy Ability in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, with five appearances. *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, this ability still turned Kirby blue, even in multiplayer. This was removed in later games to prevent confusion, eliminating Kirby's color-changing feature. The artwork for Kirby & The Amazing Mirror was altered appropriately from this game. *As of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby won't slip on ice if he has this ability. *''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' is the first game to have Kirby stay pink instead of turning blue upon receiving Ice. *Ice Kirby's headband on his trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl includes the six-pointed star or flake from the anime, which was not added to the games until Kirby's Return to Dream Land when the hat was given a slight redesign. *Curiously, in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the round gem is blue instead of orange. Also, in Kirby's sprite for Kirby Super Star, Ice Kirby's crown shares the same look as Fire Kirby and Plasma Kirby, though with a different color scheme. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby's Ice Breath is able to freeze water into small ice cubes, allowing him to walk on it. The ice can be broken by his normal attacks or other Copy Abilities. Also, if Kirby hits water or enemies in Quick Fall mode, his crown will freeze them. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Ice" Introduction Video Artwork KA Ice.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Ice.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Ice.JPG|''Kirby Super Star'' Ice_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' HnK_Ice_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Ice.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' IceMahn FakeKirbyShow.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirby FreezesDedede FakeKirbyShow.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' 19-ice-2.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' icekirby.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' ice.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Ice Kirby 2.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Ice_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Ice_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gallery KA_Ice_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Ice_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Ice.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Ice_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' IceSSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU_Ice.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Ice.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Ice.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU Ice Kirby trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KPR_Ice.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Pause Ice Robobot artwork.png|Ice Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Ice Kirby Battle Royale.jpeg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Screen-ice.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' ice.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Ability Kirby Freeze or Ice Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Ability Kirby Ice 2881.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ice Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land 3).png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Ability Kirby Ice 15592.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Ability Kirby Ice 2656.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby Ice Trophy 3771.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU Ice Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Fig 20 kirby ice.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KSA Ice Kirby model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Other Ability Icons Adv ice.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Ice icon 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Ice Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) IceiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ice Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Ice_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' IceiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror IceiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' IceiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' IceIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Ice icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Ice_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Eis es:Hielo fr:Glace ru:Лёд it:Ghiaccio ja:アイス zh:冰 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Elemental Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities Category:Kirby of the Stars Pilot